simpsons_hitnrunfandomcom-20200213-history
Leveli.mfk (Level 1)
The following is the contents of the leveli.mfk file, located in the PC version's scripts\missions\level01 directory. The game uses this file to add the character you play as, and load essential P3D files, character locations, and ambience that the level uses. //This is all level initialization stuff.. //Anything here is persistent across the entire level. EnableTutorialMode( 1 ); //EnableTutorialMode( false ); InitLevelPlayerVehicle("famil_v","level1_carstart","DEFAULT"); AddCharacter("homer","homer"); CreateChaseManager("cPolice","Pursuit\L1cop.con",1); SetHitAndRunDecay(3.0); SetNumChaseCars("1"); //SetConversationCam( 0, "npc_far", "sr1" ); //SetConversationCam( 1, "pc_near", "sr1" ); //AddAmbientNpcAnimation( "dialogue_open_arm_hand_gesture", "sr1" ); //AddAmbientNpcAnimation( "none", "sr1" ); //AddAmbientNpcAnimation( "dialogue_thinking", "sr1" ); //AddAmbientPcAnimation( "none", "sr1" ); //AddAmbientPcAnimation( "dialogue_scratch_head", "sr1" ); //AddAmbientPcAnimation( "none", "sr1" ); //AddAmbientPcAnimation( "dialogue_hands_in_air", "sr1" ); //SetCamBestSide("bestside_m0", "sr1" ); // STREET RACE 1 CHARACTER AddNPCCharacterBonusMission("milhouse", "npd", "sr1_mhouse_sd", "sr1", "checkered", "intro", 0, "checkeredfinish" ); SetBonusMissionDialoguePos("sr1","sr1_player","sr1_mhouse_sd","level1_carstart"); SetConversationCam( 0, "pc_far", "sr1" ); SetConversationCam( 1, "npc_far", "sr1" ); ClearAmbientAnimations( "sr1" ); AddAmbientNpcAnimation( "dialogue_scratch_head", "sr1" ); AddAmbientNpcAnimation( "dialogue_no", "sr1" ); AddAmbientPcAnimation( "dialogue_open_arm_hand_gesture", "sr1" ); AddAmbientPcAnimation( "dialogue_scratch_head", "sr1" ); SetCamBestSide("bm1_bestside", "sr1" ); AddBonusMissionNPCWaypoint( "milhouse", "sr1_player" ); AddBonusMissionNPCWaypoint( "milhouse", "sr1_mhouse_sd" ); // STREET RACE 2 CHARACTER AddNPCCharacterBonusMission("nelson", "npd", "sr2_nelson_sd", "sr2", "checkered", "intro", 0, "checkeredfinish" ); SetBonusMissionDialoguePos("sr2","sr2_player","sr2_nelson_sd","level1_carstart"); SetConversationCam( 0, "pc_far", "sr2" ); SetConversationCam( 1, "npc_far", "sr2" ); ClearAmbientAnimations( "sr2" ); AddAmbientNpcAnimation( "none", "sr2" ); AddAmbientNpcAnimation( "dialogue_hands_in_air", "sr2" ); AddAmbientPcAnimation( "dialogue_open_arm_hand_gesture", "sr2" ); AddAmbientPcAnimation( "dialogue_cross_arms", "sr2" ); SetCamBestSide("eddie_walk2", "sr2" ); // STREET RACE 3 CHARACTER AddNPCCharacterBonusMission("ralph", "npd", "sr3_ralph_sd", "sr3", "checkered", "intro", 0, "checkeredfinish" ); SetBonusMissionDialoguePos("sr3","sr3_player","sr3_ralph_sd","level1_carstart"); SetConversationCam( 0, "pc_far", "sr3" ); SetConversationCam( 1, "npc_far", "sr3" ); ClearAmbientAnimations( "sr3" ); AddAmbientNpcAnimation( "none", "sr3" ); AddAmbientNpcAnimation( "dialogue_hands_on_hips", "sr3" ); AddAmbientPcAnimation( "dialogue_open_arm_hand_gesture", "sr3" ); AddAmbientPcAnimation( "dialogue_scratch_head", "sr3" ); SetCamBestSide("bm1_bestside", "sr3" ); AddBonusMissionNPCWaypoint( "ralph", "sr3_player" ); AddBonusMissionNPCWaypoint( "ralph", "sr3_ralph_sd" ); // WAGER RACE CHARACTER AddNPCCharacterBonusMission("louie", "npd", "sr4_louie_sd", "gr1", "dice", "intro", 0 ); //BONUS MISSION CHARACTER AddNPCCharacterBonusMission("cletus", "npd", "bm1_cletus_sd", "bm1", "exclamation", "jug", 1, "exclamation_shadow" ); SetBonusMissionDialoguePos("bm1","bm1_player","bm1_cletus_sd","level1_carstart"); SetConversationCam( 0, "pc_near", "bm1" ); SetConversationCam( 1, "npc_far", "bm1" ); SetConversationCam( 2, "pc_far", "bm1" ); SetConversationCam( 3, "npc_near", "bm1" ); SetConversationCam( 4, "pc_near", "bm1" ); SetConversationCam( 5, "npc_far", "bm1" ); ClearAmbientAnimations( "bm1" ); AddAmbientNpcAnimation( "dialogue_thinking", "bm1" ); AddAmbientNpcAnimation( "dialogue_no", "bm1" ); AddAmbientNpcAnimation( "none", "bm1" ); AddAmbientNpcAnimation( "dialogue_thinking", "bm1" ); AddAmbientNpcAnimation( "none", "bm1" ); AddAmbientNpcAnimation( "dialogue_shake_hand_in_air", "bm1" ); AddAmbientPcAnimation( "dialogue_scratch_head", "bm1" ); AddAmbientPcAnimation( "none", "bm1" ); AddAmbientPcAnimation( "dialogue_yes", "bm1" ); AddAmbientPcAnimation( "none", "bm1" ); AddAmbientPcAnimation( "dialogue_hands_in_air", "bm1" ); AddAmbientPcAnimation( "none", "bm1" ); SetCamBestSide("bm1_bestside", "bm1" ); AddBonusMissionNPCWaypoint( "cletus", "bm1_cletus_walk1" ); AddBonusMissionNPCWaypoint( "cletus", "bm1_cletus_walk2" ); AddBonusMissionNPCWaypoint( "cletus", "bm1_cletus_sd" ); //ADDING AMBIENT CHARACTERS AddAmbientCharacter("apu", "m0_apu_place", 1.8); //Kwik-E-Mart Interior AddAmbientCharacter("ralph", "ambient_ralph", 1.3); //zone 1 AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "ralph", "ralph_walk1" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "ralph", "ralph_walk2" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "ralph", "ralph_walk3" ); AddAmbientCharacter("moleman", "ambient_moleman", 0); //rail 1 AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "moleman", "moleman_walk1" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "moleman", "moleman_walk2" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "moleman", "moleman_walk3" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "moleman", "moleman_walk4" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "moleman", "moleman_walk3" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "moleman", "moleman_walk2" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "moleman", "moleman_walk1" ); AddAmbientCharacter("grandpa", "ambient_grandpa", 0); //zone 2 AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "grandpa", "grandpa_walk1" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "grandpa", "grandpa_walk2" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "grandpa", "grandpa_walk3" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "grandpa", "grandpa_walk4" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "grandpa", "grandpa_walk5" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "grandpa", "grandpa_walk4" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "grandpa", "grandpa_walk3" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "grandpa", "grandpa_walk2" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "grandpa", "grandpa_walk1" ); AddAmbientCharacter("patty", "ambient_patty", 1.3); //rail 2 AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "patty", "patty_walk1" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "patty", "patty_walk2" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "patty", "patty_walk3" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "patty", "patty_walk4" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "patty", "patty_walk5" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "patty", "patty_walk4" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "patty", "patty_walk3" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "patty", "patty_walk2" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "patty", "patty_walk1" ); AddAmbientCharacter("lisa", "m1_lisa_place", 1.3); //school interior AddAmbientCharacter("willie", "ambient_willie", 1.3); //zone 3 AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "willie", "willie_walk1" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "willie", "willie_walk2" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "willie", "willie_walk3" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "willie", "willie_walk2" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "willie", "willie_walk1" ); AddAmbientCharacter("eddie", "ambient_eddie", 0); //rail 3 AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "eddie", "eddie_walk1" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "eddie", "eddie_walk2" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "eddie", "eddie_walk3" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "eddie", "eddie_walk4" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "eddie", "eddie_walk5" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "eddie", "eddie_walk4" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "eddie", "eddie_walk3" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "eddie", "eddie_walk2" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "eddie", "eddie_walk1" ); AddAmbientCharacter("krusty", "ambient_krusty", 0); //zone 4 AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "krusty", "krusty_walk1" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "krusty", "krusty_walk2" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "krusty", "krusty_walk3" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "krusty", "krusty_walk2" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "krusty", "krusty_walk1" ); AddAmbientCharacter("lenny", "ambient_lenny", 0); //rail 6 AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "lenny", "lenny_walk1" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "lenny", "lenny_walk2" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "lenny", "lenny_walk3" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "lenny", "lenny_walk2" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "lenny", "lenny_walk1" ); AddAmbientCharacter("moe", "ambient_moe", 1.3); //zone 7 AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "moe", "moe_walk1" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "moe", "moe_walk2" ); AddAmbientNPCWaypoint( "moe", "moe_walk1" ); //ADDING VEHICLE PURCHASE POINTS // AddPurchaseCarReward( "gil", "gil", "npd", "gil_loc", 1.3, "gil_car" ); AddPurchaseCarNPCWaypoint("gil", "gil_walk1"); AddPurchaseCarReward( "simpson", "barney", "npd", "barney_loc", 1.3, "barney_car" ); AddPurchaseCarNPCWaypoint("barney", "barney_walk1"); //ADDING TRAFFIC GROUP FOR LEVEL 01// // CreateTrafficGroup( 0 ); AddTrafficModel( "minivanA",2 ); AddTrafficModel( "glastruc",1,1 ); AddTrafficModel( "schoolbu",1,1 ); AddTrafficModel( "pickupA",1 ); CloseTrafficGroup( ); // // //ADDING PED GROUP FOR LEVEL 01// // //z1r1 CreatePedGroup( 0 ); AddPed( "male6", 2 ); AddPed( "girl4", 1 ); AddPed( "fem4", 2 ); AddPed( "boy3", 2 ); ClosePedGroup( ); //z2 CreatePedGroup( 1 ); AddPed( "olady1", 2 ); AddPed( "olady2", 2 ); AddPed( "fem3", 2 ); AddPed( "male3", 1 ); ClosePedGroup( ); //R2 CreatePedGroup( 2 ); AddPed( "male2", 2 ); AddPed( "olady3", 2 ); AddPed( "girl1", 2 ); AddPed( "fem4", 1 ); ClosePedGroup( ); //Z3 CreatePedGroup( 3 ); AddPed( "boy2", 2 ); AddPed( "boy3", 1 ); AddPed( "girl2", 2 ); AddPed( "girl3", 2 ); ClosePedGroup( ); //R3Z4 CreatePedGroup( 4 ); AddPed( "fem4", 2 ); AddPed( "busm1", 2 ); AddPed( "busw1", 2 ); AddPed( "busm2", 1 ); ClosePedGroup( ); //R6Z7 CreatePedGroup( 5 ); AddPed( "farmr1", 2 ); AddPed( "rednk1", 1 ); AddPed( "bum", 2 ); AddPed( "hooker", 2 ); ClosePedGroup( ); //R7 CreatePedGroup( 6 ); AddPed( "joger1", 2 ); AddPed( "male5", 1 ); AddPed( "male2", 2 ); AddPed( "fem2", 2 ); ClosePedGroup( ); //Z6 CreatePedGroup( 7 ); AddPed( "nuclear", 7 ); ClosePedGroup( ); // // Set up intro transition camera for Level 01 // //Bind the coin drawable and sparkle texture. The art is loaded in the missgen.p3d file. // Yes the name of the p3d tTexture is scratch2.bmp, thanks to p3dimage. No biggie. SetCoinDrawable( "coinShape_000" ); SetParticleTexture( 0, "scratch2.bmp" ); // sparkles. SetParticleTexture( 1, "spark4.bmp" ); // sparks when vehicle hits. SetParticleTexture( 2, "cloud.tga" ); // dust cloud when running/jumping. SetParticleTexture( 3, "cloud.tga" ); // leaves when hitting shrubs/trees. SetParticleTexture( 4, "star.tga" ); // stars when hitting something static. SetParticleTexture( 5, "cloud.tga" ); // paint chips when vehicle is damaged. SetParticleTexture( 6, "halo.bmp" ); // Ring for shock wave fx. PreallocateActors( "beecamera", "3" ); SetProjectileStats( "waspray", "60.0", "5" ); //AddSpawnPoint( "SimpsonsHouse", "beecamera", "Shelly","222.041","4.5","-169.169","50.0","20" ); AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_lemon","beecamera","Shelley","w_lemon","15.0","60"); AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_schoolroof1","beecamera","Shelley","w_schoolroof1","15.0","60"); AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_bonuscar","beecamera","Shelley","w_bonuscar","50.0","60"); AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_stonetemple","beecamera","Shelley","w_stonetemple","60.0","60"); AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_trailor1","beecamera","Shelley","w_trailor1","50.0","60"); AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_trailor2","beecamera","Shelley","w_trailor2","50.0","60"); AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_cardguard","beecamera","Shelley","w_cardguard","60.0","60"); AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_bridge1","beecamera","Shelley","w_bridge1","30.0","60"); AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_bridge2","beecamera","Shelley","w_bridge2","30.0","60"); AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_barn","beecamera","Shelley","w_barn","20.0","60"); // They will evade between a certain distance in the horizontal, specified by the 1st 2 numbers // and will keep a height above the ground somewhere the 3rd and 4th numbers // The final number indicates the speed at which to evade (in KPH) //AddBehaviour( "beecamera", "EVADE_PLAYER", "3.0", "8", "1.0", "2.0", "5" ); //First param - min distance ( go closer and attraction mode disabled) //2nd param - max distance ( bee will attempt to move closer ) //3rd param - speed in KPH AddBehaviour( "beecamera", "ATTRACTION", "4.0","10","10.0"); // Tell the wasp to attack the player. First number indicates maximum firing range in meters // 2nd number indicates forward firing arc in degrees // 3rd number is the number of second between wasp evasion attempts // Both conditions have to be satisfied before the actor will fire AddBehaviour( "beecamera", "ATTACK_PLAYER", "10.0", "5.0" , "10.0"); SetActorRotationSpeed( "beecamera", "40.0" ); //STATIC wasps - these ones never move //AddBehaviour( "static_bee", "ATTRACTION", "2.0","20","10.0"); //Zone 1 AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_simpsons","beecamera","Shelley","w_simpsons","10.0","60"); AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_flanders","beecamera","Shelley","w_flanders","10.0","60"); AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_wiggum","beecamera","Shelley","w_wiggum","8.0","60"); //Zone 2 AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_kwickemart","beecamera","Shelley","w_kwickemart","10.0","60"); AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_lardlad","beecamera","Shelley","w_lardlad","8.0","60"); AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_gasroof","beecamera","Shelley","w_gasroof","15.0","60"); //Zone 3 //Zone 4 AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_schoolroof2","beecamera","Shelley","w_schoolroof2","15.0","60"); AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_playground","beecamera","Shelley","w_playground","15.0","60"); AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_schoolstairs","beecamera","Shelley","w_schoolstairs","15.0","60"); AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("w_tower","beecamera","Shelley","w_tower","15.0","60"); //Zone 5 //Zone 6 //AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("static_bee2","beecamera","Shelley","w_powerplant2","20.0","60"); //AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("static_bee3","beecamera","Shelley","w_powerplant3","20.0","60"); //AddSpawnPointByLocatorScript("static_bee4","beecamera","Shelley","w_powerplant4","20.0","60"); //Zone 7 AddBehaviour( "w_simpsons", "ATTACK_PLAYER", "10.0", "5.0" , "-1.0"); AddBehaviour( "w_simpsons", "ATTRACTION", "2.0","20","-1"); AddBehaviour( "w_flanders", "ATTACK_PLAYER", "10.0", "5.0" , "-1.0"); AddBehaviour( "w_flanders", "ATTRACTION", "2.0","20","-1"); AddBehaviour( "w_wiggum", "ATTACK_PLAYER", "20.0", "5.0" , "-1.0"); AddBehaviour( "w_wiggum", "ATTRACTION", "2.0","20","-1"); AddBehaviour( "w_kwickemart", "ATTACK_PLAYER", "10.0", "5.0" , "-1.0"); AddBehaviour( "w_kwickemart", "ATTRACTION", "2.0","20","-1"); AddBehaviour( "w_gasroof", "ATTACK_PLAYER", "10.0", "5.0" , "-1.0"); AddBehaviour( "w_gasroof", "ATTRACTION", "2.0","20","-1"); AddBehaviour( "w_playground", "ATTACK_PLAYER", "10.0", "5.0" , "-1.0"); AddBehaviour( "w_playground", "ATTRACTION", "2.0","20","-1"); AddBehaviour( "w_schoolroof2", "ATTACK_PLAYER", "20.0", "5.0" , "-1.0"); AddBehaviour( "w_schoolroof2", "ATTRACTION", "2.0","20","-1"); AddBehaviour( "w_tower", "ATTACK_PLAYER", "20.0", "5.0" , "-1.0"); AddBehaviour( "w_tower", "ATTRACTION", "2.0","20","-1"); AddBehaviour( "w_schoolstairs", "ATTACK_PLAYER", "20.0", "5.0" , "-1.0"); AddBehaviour( "w_schoolstairs", "ATTRACTION", "2.0","20","-1"); AddBehaviour( "w_lardlad", "ATTACK_PLAYER", "20.0", "5.0" , "-1.0"); AddBehaviour( "w_lardlad", "ATTRACTION", "2.0","20","-1"); AddBehaviour( "static_bee2", "ATTACK_PLAYER", "20.0", "5.0" , "-1.0"); AddBehaviour( "static_bee3", "ATTACK_PLAYER", "20.0", "5.0" , "-1.0"); AddBehaviour( "static_bee4", "ATTACK_PLAYER", "20.0", "5.0" , "-1.0");